popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Aka to Ao no Rampage
Lyrics Nihongo 時間が　留まる　この場所で 果てなき　幾千の夜を超えた 光も　届かぬ　この場所で あなたは　何を望むだろう 揺らぎだした命を　蝕む悪魔のように 呪われた歯車が　もう　廻り出していた あふれるその希望が くすんでしまわぬようにと 願いは天空の彼方へ 黒き螺旋が渦巻いた　この闇を抜けて 引かれ合う　運命に　今目覚める 燃えさかる茜空に　破れない約束をした 悲しみのその宿命を　受け入れると 朱と碧のランページ　今　解き放って 過去と未来を彷徨う もう戻ることのない　時間の中で 何を思い　叫び　泣くの？ 燃えさかる茜空に　破れない約束をした 悲しみのその宿命を　受け入れると 朱と碧のランページ　今　解き放って Romaji jikan ga tomaru kono basho de hate naki ikusen no yoru wo koeta hikari mo todokanu kono basho de anata wa nani wo nozomudarou yuragi dashita inochi wo mushibamu akuma no you ni norowareta haguruma ga mou mawari dashiteita afureru sono kibou ga kusundeshimawanu you ni to negai wa tenkuu no kanata he kuroki rasen ga uzumaita kono yami wo nukete hikare au unmei ni ima mezameru moesakaru akanesora ni yaburenai yakusoku wo shita kanashimi no sono sadame wo ukeireru to aka to ao no rampage ima tokihanatte kako to mirai wo samayou mou modoru koto no nai jikan no naka de nani wo omoi sakebi naku no? moesakaru akanesora ni yaburenai yakusoku wo shita kanashimi no sono sadame wo ukeireru to aka to ao no rampage ima tokihanatte English Translation This time, you're staying in this place, Beyond a thousand nights without end The light doesn't deliver in this place You would want something As the demon eats the lives that began to wobble, The cursed gear was already out and around As that overflowing hope Was dully putted away, My wishes are on the other side of the sky The black spiral swirled, missing the darkness I wake up now in the fate that was drawn to meet I made a tearless promise to the burning, red sky, Accepting the fate of sadness Now, unleash the Red and Blue's Rampage The past and the future are drifting off In this time, I will not return anymore What are you thinking, screaming or crying? I made a tearless promise to the burning, red sky, Accepting the fate of sadness Now, unleash the Red and Blue's Rampage Long Version 時間が　留まる　この場所で 果てなき　幾千の夜を超えた 光も　届かぬ　この場所で あなたは　何を望むだろう 揺らぎだした命を　蝕む悪魔のように 呪われた歯車が　もう　廻り出していた あふれるその希望が　くすんでしまわぬようにと 願いは天空の彼方へ 黒き螺旋が渦巻いた　この闇を抜けて 引かれ合う　運命に　今目覚める 燃えさかる茜空に　破れない約束をした 悲しみのその宿命を　受け入れると 朱と碧のランページ　今　解き放って 終わりへ　繋がる　この場所で 願いは　暗闇へ引き込まれた 出口の　見えない　この場所で あなたは　何を叫ぶだろう 近づいた真実は　儚く崩れ落ちていく 全て物語だったなら　笑えたのに 頼りなき掌をつないだ　小さなその想い 断ち切れぬ運命を背負って 黒き螺旋が引き裂いた　届かぬこの声 迫りくる　運命が　今始まる 旅立ちの茜空に　叶わない約束をした いにしえのその宿命を　受け入れると 朱と碧のランページ　今　解き放って 血塗られた現実と　交差する朱と碧の糸 全てが混ざり合ったこの場所で　消えた 過去と未来を彷徨う もう戻ることのない　時間の中で 何を思い　叫び　泣くの？ 燃えさかる茜空に　破れない約束をした 悲しみのその宿命を　受け入れると 朱と碧のランページ　今　解き放って Long Romaji jikan ga tomaru kono basho de hate naki ikusen no yoru wo koeta hikari mo todokanu kono basho de anata wa nani wo nozomudarou yuragi dashita inochi wo mushibamu akuma no you ni norowareta haguruma ga mou mawari dashiteita afureru sono kibou ga kusundeshimawanu you ni to negai wa tenkuu no kanata he kuroki rasen ga uzumaita kono yami wo nukete hikare au unmei ni ima mezameru moesakaru akanesora ni yaburenai yakusoku wo shita kanashimi no sono sadame wo ukeireru to aka to ao no rampage ima tokihanatte owari he tsunagaru kono basho de negai wa kurayami he hikikomareta deguchi no mienai kono basho de anata wa nani wo sakebudarou chikazuita shinjitsu wa hakanaku kuzureochiteiku subete monogatari dattanara waraeta no ni tayorinaki tenohira wo tsunaida chiisana sono omoi tachikirenu unmei wo seotte kuroki rasen ga hikisaita todokanu kono koe semarikuru unmei ga ima hajimaru tabidachi no akane sora ni kanawanai yakusoku wo shita inishie no sono sadame wo ukeireru to aka to ao no rampage ima tokihanatte chinurareta genjitsu no kousasuru aka to ao no ito subete ga mazari atta kono basho de kieta kako to mirai wo samayou mou modoru koto no nai jikan no naka de nani wo omoi sakebi naku no? moesakaru akanesora ni yaburenai yakusoku wo shita kanashimi no sono sadame wo ukeireru to aka to ao no rampage ima tokihanatte Long English Translation This time, you're staying in this place, Beyond a thousand nights without end The light doesn't deliver in this place You would want something As the demon eats the lives that began to wobble, The cursed gear was already out and around As that overflowing hope Was dully putted away, My wishes are on the other side of the sky The black spiral swirled, missing the darkness I wake up now in the fate that was drawn to meet I made a tearless promise to the burning, red sky, Accepting the fate of sadness Now, unleash the Red and Blue's Rampage In this place that leads me to the end, My wish was drawn into darkness In this place that cannot see the exit, You are shouting something out The approached truth went to collapse fleetingly Though I was able to laugh at all of the stories, That small thought did not connect to my palm without reliance, Carrying a fate which is not broken off The black spiral tore out, unexpectedly reaching to my voice The looming fate instantly begins I made an untrue promise to the departure red sky If I accept the ancient fate, Now, unleash the Red and Blue's Rampage The red and blue threads intersect with the bloody reality, As they all disappeared in this intermingled place The past and the future are drifting off In this time, I will not return anymore What are you thinking, screaming or crying? I made a tearless promise to the burning, red sky, Accepting the fate of sadness Now, unleash the Red and Blue's Rampage Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 朱と碧のランページ can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *'朱と碧のランページ' was added to the second location test of pop'n music ラピストリア as a Story Mode hidden song. To unlock it, you must clear MZD and Retsu's story: . *'朱と碧のランページ' was added to SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- on August 6th, 2014 as part of the POLICY BREAK event. It was unlockable until August 20th, 2014. **It's the second POLICY BREAK song made by PON. **It's the third pop'n music crossover to be added to SOUND VOLTEX II via POLICY BREAK. *'朱と碧のランページ' can be unlocked in jubeat saucer fulfill from December 24th, 2014 as part of the event, by obtaining the power. Song Production Information NU-KO Hi, every popper! Do you have fun in Lapistoria World? I’m NU-KO! This time, “Red and Blue's Rampage” became a very awesome tune, hitherto from a different atmosphere! The lyrics are quite serious to me, NU-KO: Are they…mutually drawn, if they are written to be destined, do I read to “establish” something? PON: Yeah, there is a “fate”! Haha It seems that this feeling have excessively read a bit too much. (laughs) However, the character is Retsu’s grandma. Her appearance looks younger than Retsu..! Yeah, it was a gap. Cutie-cool Grandma! She will likely to be sent by a stormy life from the lyrics, but I think that her caring for her grandson makes her a lovely grandmother. I want to become like a cute grandmother in the future. Heartily. I sang in full power that was put in PON's amazing sounds! "Red and Blue's Rampage", please to meet you there. PON "Retsu's grandma becomes a tiny grandma! Little Grandma's good! No, Grandma!" A character and a song that I started talking about. I'm happy that I'm finished with a strong character of a speculation street personality. Now, since NU-KO crossed here for the third time, This time, she listed the concept as "Showing NU-KO's one different side", I invented the serious minor, teary-toned, melo song. Now or rusted, I like the modulation further above the tension. Red and blue, life and death, When those contradictory things clashed, this enormously big presence swallows all. "Aka to Ao no Rampage" was named in order to express the mysterious phenomenon and the world view. Me and NU-KO finished one tune in a round growth. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Aka to ao no rampage Jacket.PNG|朱と碧のランページ's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:NU-KO Songs Category:Story Mode Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:Iori Saeki Songs